Gravity Falls: Pressured
by JordynTaylorTracey
Summary: Mabel Pines races to save her brother Dipper, when he comes down with an illness after they dig up a mysterious box. Rated T just in case. :3
1. Chapter 1 - Pancakes

~ Chapter 1 ~

Pancakes

Waking up on a Sunday morning was the thing Mabel Pines hated the most. Well, that and her new enemy, Smile Dip. It means she actually has to _work_ in the Mystery Shack their great-uncle owned. Mabel lazily got out of the springy cot which she calls her "bed," put her Bigfoot slippers on, and went up to the scratched, dusty mirror that Grunkle Stan got the twins for their "one-year-aversary" at the Mystery Shack . She stared at the bags underneath her eyes and sighed. "Ever since we found that box, I haven't been getting very much sleep..." she said quietly to herself. Mabel then turned to go out of the room Dipper and her shared, when she heard a loud _CRASH _coming from what sounded like the kitchen. She walked slowly out of the bedroom and waited at the top of the stairs to see if there was anything else that was going to happen. Mabel listened for about 2 minutes, then proceeded down the old, stairs of the Mystery Shack. When she got to the bottom, Mabel "peeked" her head around the corner of the kitchen and saw Dipper flipping a "charcoaled-burned" pancake. Mabel walked slowly behind Dipper, was a few inches away from him and screamed in his right ear, "WHATCHA' DOIN'?!" Dipper fell off of the rusty stool he used to reach the stove with and smacked right into the cold tile of the Shack. "What the heck, Mabel?!" he yelled at her. Dipper rubbed his newly-red back, and stood up. "Just wondering what you were doing..." laughed out Mabel.

"I'm making pancakes.." he said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be nice..."

"Well, Grunkle Stan and I are never, even in a billion-gazillion years, going to eat those pancakes."

"They actually aren't for you..." Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Then who are they for?!" Mabel persistently said.

"...Wendy..." he mumbled.

"Hah! Dipper has a crush! Dipper has a crush!" Mabel taunted while dancing around the kitchen.

"Keep it down!" said Dipper harshly, "The whole world doesn't need to know!"

Mabel continued her taunting while suddenly, an overwhelming feeling came over Dipper. He started sweating profusely and had a high-fever it seemed. He felt his head and it was scorching-hot. Dipper coughed and hacked up onto the tile what looked like a mixture between phlegm and blood. Dipper got down on one knee and continued to cough violently.

"Dipper...are you ok..?" said Mabel, concerned.

"Yea- _cough -_ jus' hel- _hack _- me up.."

Mabel gripped Dipper's hand tightly and slowly pulled him up. He panted and put his hands on his knees.

"What happened?" said Mabel

"I don't know...what is this stuff all over the floor?" said Dipper, bending down to examine it more closely.

"Disgusting - are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah.." said Dipper.

He was wrong. Dipper suddenly got the same feeling again. Instead this time, his eyes glossed over and he fell to the ground. Dipper started shaking violently while the mixture of phlegm and blood started dripping out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Mabel screamed as she watched her helpless brother have a seizure. She yelled to Grunkle Stan, who was probably still asleep, to call an ambulance. Dipper, then, stopped breathing...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 - Waiting

Author's Note: Hi Guys, I know what you're thinking, "What the hell is this crap.." V_V I just want to remind you that throughout this entire story-line, there will be moments where you are probably scarred for life.. I will tone it down, but it's not my fault I like to detail things. ^_^ So, here is Chapter 2 of this FanFic and hope you enjoy it. :)

~ Chapter 2 ~

Waiting

Mabel Pines waited nervously outside of her brothers hospital room next to Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos. She had tears streaming down her face, but wiped them off with her sweater so nobody would see. _Stay strong, _she thought to herself, _I'm sure he's fine.._. Mabel hadn't seen Dipper for 7 1/2 hours since the incident happened. Just then, a nurse with golden blonde hair and green eyes came out of Dipper's room and whispered something to a near-by doctor. He looked confused and then walked into the hospital room. Mabel put her head into her hands and was "sucked" off into deep thought. _What caused this? Does it have something to do with that box we dug up in the woods?_ About 3 minutes later, the doctor walked out of the room and said to the group, "Well, I'm surprised...normally a boy of twelve-years won't make it through a seizure, but miraculously, his vitals seem perfect right now." Mabel sighed a sigh of relief, then asked the doctor anxiously,

"When can I see my brother - are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"In fact," he said, "you can see him right now if you would like.."

Mabel hopped down from her wooden chair and said, "Why do you think this happened?"

"This is something I have never seen before - 'nor has the medicinal industry as well. I am afraid this might actually be a new "Black Death". We still don't know if this is contagious, so I warn that if you guys go in there, try to keep your distance."

Mabel nodded slowly and Grunkle Stan grunted in return. The group got up from their chairs and slowly made their way into Dipper's room. When they saw him, he was hooked up to all kind of machines that made strange beeping noises. He was dressed in a white gown and was covered up to his chest with heavy blankets. Dipper was pale white and had his eyes closed as if he was adrift into a peaceful sleep that lasted forever. Mabel stared Dipper and a sudden emotion of depression came over her. Tears filled her tired eyes as she watched the heart monitor beep at a steady pace. Wendy wiped tears off of her freckled face while Soos placed orange flowers on his nightstand. Grunkle Stan put his hand on Mabel's shoulder while he whispered into her ear, "Do you want some time alone, kid?" Mabel nodded and so Wendy, Soos and Stan left the room, while shutting the door behind them. Mabel walked up to Dipper's bed and put her forehead onto his lap. She cried softly and quietly while wiping the tears away. Suddenly, Dipper's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up to see his sister with a look of hope upon her face.

"Dipper!" she yelled and grabbed his hand.

"Hey...Mabel..." Dipper said in a quiet, raspy tone of voice with a weak smile on his face and cough followed after that.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little...bit.."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No..do you..?"

"I'm so sorry, Dipper. I wish Mom and Dad could be here. But instead, they are in Cancun doing business...like always.." she said with a resentful tone.

"It's not their fault...I just wish I could be home though.."

"Me too, Dipper."

"I did have a strange dream though.." he said while carefully sitting up in his bed.

"Tell me!"

His dream started off with him walking alone in the woods. He held a lantern in his hand that wobbled back and forth with every step he took. Suddenly, a cool breeze blew they light of the lantern out and he got the feeling someone was watching him. He could have sworn he hear someone whisper in his ear, "Open it...Box...Open...It...The...Box...DON'T!" In his dream, Dipper fell down and watched as a white, blurry mist started to come toward him. It held out a hand, that Dipper took hesitantly. It started to pull him. He then woke up, Dipper explained.

"I think this has something to do with the box we dug up in the woods," Dipper said.

"I, actually, haven't been sleeping since we dug up that box.." said Mabel, woefully.

"I think I know what we have to do.."

Dipper beckoned Mabel to the side of his bed. He whispered carefully into her ear, "You have to destroy the box.."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**P.S. I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED FOR CHAPTER 3 OR 4. YOU GUYS MIGHT HATE ME AFTER THAT UNTIL ABOUT CHAPTER 6 OR 7. THEN YOU'LL LOVE ME. :3 I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS FANFICTION AND I WILL KEEP YOU GUYS POSTED. :) "SEE" YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER...**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Box

Author's Note: Hey guys - Wow 150 views already!? I just want to thank you guys for reading this Fan-Fiction and hope you are enjoying it so far. Please leave reviews after you read this story on how I could improve it, if you love it or hate it. You better not hate it though...Or else...I will find you...O_O...Ok, so here is Chapter 3. Don't hate me if next chapter has a surprise in it...Enjoy. :)

~ Chapter 3 ~

The Box

Mabel left Dipper's hospital room quietly as she processed in her mind what was going on. _This is crazy! _she thought, _How could a tiny, little box cause all this?!_ She shut the door behind her and lied to the group waiting nervously outside, "He doesn't want to see anyone right now. I think he wants to rest..." Soos stood up from his wooden chair and asked, "Mabel, since you were the first one to see him this morning - what actually happened?" Mabel looked down at the floor and said in an unnerving tone, "I don't know...He just fell and started shaking..." Wendy, again, wiped the sorrowful tears off of her freckled face while Grunkle Stan got up and walked to the elevator to leave. The group followed and proceeded out of the hospital. They got into Soos' car and drove back to the Mystery Shack, while Mabel, the whole ride back, just stared out of the window and watched the green pine trees.

After the disgusting dinner Wendy attempted to make, Mabel rushed up to her room and started looking through Dipper's backpack. _Where's that book he's always reading? It must have something in there about all of this..._ She grabbed a Velvet-red book quickly out of his backpack, with a hand on the cover, and a 4 in the middle of the hand. "This must be it.." she whispered to herself. Mabel walked over to her "bed", laid down and carefully scanned the book making sure she got every, single detail. "Here it is!" Mabel whispered again. She read the following paragraph out loud:

_ February 2nd, 1834: I've recently discovered a box in the woods. I was taking a stroll one day and stumbled upon it floating in the middle of Merry-Weather Lake. This couldn't possibly be the Cambrosia Box from the legend, could it? February 5th, 1834: I haven't been sleeping very well the past few days. I've been have nightmares. One of them was where I was walking in the woods alone, and a white mist reached out to grab my hand. _"Dipper's dream!" Mabel said excitedly. She continued to read: _It felt so real - only it wasn't... February 7th, 1894: My love, Annabelle, she has passed on. Yesterday afternoon - I couldn't save her. She was coughing up blood and...she just stopped breathing...It's all the cursed box's fault! February 8th, 1834: I feel like somebody is watching me as I write this. I haven't got much time. Tomorrow at midnight, I am going to put that repulsive box back and bury it in the woods where nobody will ever have to have this as a burden again. February 10th, 1834: It's midnight._

Mabel, in shock, closed the book and set it back in Dipper's backpack. "Oh, my gosh...That man that wrote this book - he went through everything that we are going through. Only it sounds like he never made it back from the woods. Maybe that's what I have to do," Mabel said, "I have to go into the woods at midnight and bury the box in the same place. I, most likely, have to do it during the same night and time the man I read about did. Only, will it fix everything? Will it fix Dipper?"

About an hour later, Mabel got up from her "bed", got her Llama-Hair sweater on with matching, brown sweatpants and walked into the bathroom. There she closed the door and turned on the hot water of the bathroom sink. After it was filled to the top. Mabel washed her tired face. She looked up at the fogged up mirror to wipe it off - only when she did wipe it off it wasn't doing so. Mabel tried to wipe off the mirror harder and again, it wasn't wiping off. She slowly turned around to see a white, hovering mist behind her. "Hello...Mabel Pines..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**P.S. SORRY IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT THE CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT - 'CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY-LINE SO FAR. I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD TO PERFECT IT. :) ALSO, YOU'RE IN FOR A SUPRISE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Call

Author's Note: Wow! 235 views already?! You guys might hate me this chapter...Just warning you. :)

~ Chapter 4 ~

The Call

Mabel gasped as she sat up in her springy-cot. She looked at the clock right next to her and it read: 3:23 a.m. February 7th, 2013. "It was all just a dream.." she said to herself, "the white mist and everything.." Mabel rubbed her throbbing head as she turned to Dipper's bed. "Dipper?" she called out. She didn't get an answer back, though. Mabel frowned and laid back down in her "bed." She stared at the "rotting-wood" ceiling of the Mystery Shack - even though she couldn't see anything. She thought, _It's not a dream. None of it ever was... I still need to save Dipper and destroy that box. _Mabel closed her eyes and fell back into a light sleep.

In the morning, Mabel quickly got out of bed and put on some old hiking gear she found in her dresser. They had tiny holes in them, which were probably from moths'. She slipped on some socks and put on a pair of surprisingly comfortable hiking boots. After that. Mabel grabbed Dipper's backpack that she filled with: The "Hand-Book," a lantern, a small canteen with water, two granola bars, two packs of small gasoline and matches. Mabel ran down the stairs and accidently walked right into Grunkle Stan. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going at 7:45 in the morning?" he asked curiously. "Um...shopping..?" Mabel lied. Grunkle San slipped his hand into his dusty pant pocket and grabbed a 20 dollar bill. "Here you go, kid.." he said while handing it to her. Mabel was shocked. He was a cheapskate. _Maybe he just feels bad for me..? _she thought_._ "Uh, thank you Grunkle Stan," she said while taking the bill. She shoved it into the backpack, rushed out of the Mystery Shack and proceeded into the woods...

About 3 1/2 miles into the woods, it started getting a little darker. Mabel pulled the lantern out of her backpack and lit it. She walked until she came to a clearing with dead trees and a small pond in the middle. Mabel walked towards the pond slowly until her boots were barely touching the water. She got down on both knees and look straight into the pond. Something was floating in the middle of the pond. She tried to reach it with her hand but it was too far. She started to take off her clothes until she was naked. Mabel looked hesitantly into the dark, pond water. She shined lantern to get a better look at what the pond looked like inside and what was floating in there. The pond was about 10 feet deep. It was a narrow-round shape that was the size of about a big tire. The thing floating in thing middle looked like some sort of cap or hat. Finally, Mabel jumped in the pond. She held her breath and started diving to the bottom. She grabbed the hat and started to swim back up when suddenly, something caught her leg. She pulled and tugged hard, but it wasn't working. She turned to look down, when she saw the same white mist, gabbing her leg. Mabel tried to kick at it, but it, again, wouldn't let go. She was running out of air - and fast. She had an idea. With her other foot, she started swishing the water between her and the mist. The white mist started to mix in with the water, as it slowly disappeared. Finally losing it's grasp, Mabel swam up with the hat to the surface of the pond. She sucked in a ton of air and panted as her heart raced. She set the cap on the dirt, got out and got dressed. After getting dressed, she looked at the hat. It had blue and white on it. In the center, it had the same color of blue pine tree. Mabel gasped. "It wasn't a dream at all!" she yelled.

Rushing back to the Shack, Mabel grabbed the backpack, threw it over her shoulder, grasped the lantern tightly in one hand, then sprinted out of the woods. When she got out, it was dark. Mabel checked her watch, and it read: 8:30 p.m. "Oh no! Grunkle Stan is probably really worried about me. Mabel opened the door of the Shack to find Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan - as well as twins' parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pines sitting in the cheap living room. "Oh, honey!" yelled Mrs. Pine's as she hugged Mabel. "Are you here because of Dipper?" Mabel asked. "So you heard the news, then?" said her mom, sadly. "Yes, it was horrible." said Mabel with the same tone. Wendy started crying while Soos sobbed on her shoulder. Grunkle Stan held Dipper's picture in his hand as Mr. Pine's rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong with everyone?" Mabel asked curiously. "What do you mean?" said her mother, "I thought you heard..?" Mabel looked nervous. "Heard what?" she said slowly. "Dipper...h-he...passed...3 hours ago.." said her mother with tears in her eyes. "Dipper's...dead?" cried Mabel with shock.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**P.S. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF GRAVITY FALLS: PRESSUED! SORRY FOR KILLING DIPPER OFF BY THE WAY... :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gone

**Authors note: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support for this story! I know - I put 4 instead of 3 for the book in the last chapter.. O_O (whoops) Okay! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Been busy with school. I'll try to upload more often because I am on break. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I will keep you updated! Enjoy!**

**~ Chapter 5~ **

Gone

Mabel Pines kneeled in the living room of the Mystery Shack, sobbing quietly as her mother comforted her with tears running down her face as well. Grunkle Stan got up from his old "beat-up" lounge chair and made his way up the stairs, leaving the group where they were. Mabel got up and stared at her heart-broken parents. She wiped the small tears from her mother's dainty face, and hugged her. About an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Pines made a bed on the old couch in the living room and kissed Mabel goodnight. She made her way up the stairs and into _her_ bedroom. Without even looking at Dipper's bed, she headed straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Mabel got into the shower and sat down. She started sobbing while she ran her hands through her wet hair. _Dipper! _she yelled in her head, _come back! Please! _Mabel put her head in her hands and continued to cry. After her episode, she got out of the shower and dried her self off. Mabel looked at the mirror and saw it was foggy. She took the towel and tried unsuccessfully to wipe it off. _Oh god! Not again. _Mabel turned around as she saw the same floating white mist from her dream. _Hello Mabel Pines..._ it said in a eerily comforting voice. "Get away from me!" screamed Mabel as she backed up into her sink. _You want your brother back, don't you?_

"Yes.." said Mabel in a frightened tone.

_I can help..._

"You started this whole thing! Get away and go away!"

_Suit yourself.. _it said drifting away.

"Wait!" said Mabel, _I am so stupid for doing this..._

_If you want your brother back, meet me in the woods in a half hour - midnight to be exact. Also, bring the book._

The white mist drifted through the rotting-wood door of the bathroom and disappeared from sight. _Bring the book..? Dipper's book? _Mabel, then, rushed out of the door of the bathroom, and got dressed in her same attire as her hike earlier. She packed Dipper's backpack as she saw in her peripheral vision, his picture. She slowly walked over to the nightstand it was resting on and grabbed it slowly. "I'm going to get you back Dipper..." said Mabel with a muffled sob and a tear running down her face. She took the picture out of the frame and put it into the backpack.

Mabel walked in the woods, for what seemed like hours, until she came to the same clearing as before. There in the middle, was the white mist floating in it's ominous way.

_You came..._ it said curiously while it seemed to be observing her.

"Yes." said Mabel angrily. "How do I get my brother back?"

_Give me the book.._

_"_What!? No! It's mine! It's... Dippers'..."

_You want to get him back, don't you?_

"Why do I have to give the book to you?"

_It is from the past and belongs in the past. If you give me the book, and successfully complete this quest, you will have your old life back, as well as your beloved Dipper back as well._

Mabel hesitated for a moment, until she reached into the blue backpack, and held out the "Hand-Book." It floated over to Mabel, and levitated the book into its misty body, until it was engulfed and seen no more.

_Good - now for the quest. I will send you back in time. Back to the day that you first found the book. You will rebury it in this exact spot. You have 3 days until Dipper is gone forever. _

"How will I get back, though?" said Mabel, anxiously.

The mist floated over to the pond where Dipper's hat was originally found by Mabel. It dropped the book by the edge of the pond, while the hand imprint on the cover, glowed a "goldish-yellow." _Come... _said the mist. She slowly walked to the book and kneeled down beside it.

_Place your hand on the cover, Mabel._

"Is this how I go travel back?"

_Quick! Place your hand on the cover, Mabel!_

Mabel looked up at the purple and orange sky dawning. The clouds were puffy and full - also, the birds were chirping happily as well. _You must be sent back now, Mabel! It is now or never to save your brother! _Mable looked at the mist and nodded. She slowly placed her hand on the cover and watched as the golden handprint shimmered blue.

Everything went white, as Mabel felt as though as she was being sent through a spinning vortex that went on for eternity. Mabel gasped as she emerged from the dark blue pond water of the clearing in the woods. _Did it work?_ she thought to herself while taking "mouthfuls" of air. The book was in the same place she had left it, but the mist and Dipper's backpack was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**P.S. HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHATPER. MIGHT BE ADDING ANOTHER TOMORROW, IF NOT, SUNDAY.** **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON HOW YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE THIS STORY LINE! "SEE YOU" LATER! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Memories

**Hey, Guys! It's been a while, huh? I have been so busy with my schooling I completely forgot about this series! I'm a blonde - don't judge me... (lol i'm so funny :P No.. V_V) Ok, anyways - please enjoy this chapter! I might be a little rusty since I haven't written on here for a while so bear (or however you spell this homonym. See? Rusty...) with me! Enjoy! **

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

** The Memories**

Mabel Pines, soaked with the dirty pond water of the Gravity Falls National Forest, carefully climbed out and pulled herself onto the dirt surrounding her. She flopped onto her back and took slow breaths as she stared up at the dawning sky. _Why am I so stupid? I probably didn't travel back in time. Probably a scam for that "white blob" to take Dipper's backpack and to continue to ruin my life. _Mabel got up and brushed some dirt and roots off of her back. She took off her rainbow sweater and rung it out over the dirt. Mabel slipped it back on and shivered delicately as a morning breeze blew cool around her soaked body. In the corner of her eye, she could see the "Hand-Book" shimmer by the pond. Mabel walked over, picked it up slowly and felt a sensation "run" through her body. "Creepy little thing..." Mabel said under her breath as she tucked it under her arm and started walking down the overgrown trail towards the Mystery Shack.

As Mabel walked up to the Mystery Shack, she noticed something different. The grass was cut - but not neatly. The 2 golf carts they had were parked parallel to each other. There was no trash or debris anywhere on the Shack's property that Mabel could see. _This is getting weird..._ Mabel thought suspiciously to herself. _After Dipper's death, Grunkle Stan totally let the Mystery Shack go... _She opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her parents sleeping in the out-of-date living room. Mabel slowly started up the stairs, but was startled by a loud **_CREEK _**coming from the rotting-wood door leading into the gift shop. She winced as she peered into the living room. She didn't see her parents or the bed they made from the springy couch. Mabel, with the book still tucked underneath her arm, walked down the stairs and tracked mud into the living room. There was no sign of life in there, so Mabel walked to the kitchen to see if they were eating breakfast. Nobody was in the kitchen or in the hallway nearby. Mabel decided to check the clock on the plug-in microwave in the kitchen to see if anyone in the Shack would be awake. It read 7:45 a.m. The ideal time for her parents to wake-up. Not the time for Dipper or Grunkle Stan to wake-up, though. Suddenly, Mabel heard the door to the "gift-scam-shop" open creakily. _Oh yeah, _Mabel thought, _the_ _gift-shop should be opening about now._ She walked slowly through the hallway of the Shack and looked through the keyhole of the door connecting to the gift-shop. She saw a big blob in a question-mark shirt walk past the door and carry some boxes to the maintenance room in the Shack. _Sous! _yelled Mabel in her mind. She scurried through the door and ran into the maintenance room where she threw herself on top of Sous, startled, then gave him the biggest hug possible.

"Sous!" Mabel yelled as loudly "I thought I would never see you again! Well, happy... again... I missed you and your 'chimp-munky' ways!"

"Dude... what are you talking about?"

"Well Dipper was making pancakes for Wendy but then had a humongous seizure who I only witnessed - then I was talking to him in a hospital and he had the same dream that I had the next few nights but then he died and my parents were here and this scamming white blob was all 'floaty' up in my face and talking about saving him so I gave the blob Dippers book and he sent me back in time to save Dipper and now I saw you and gave you a hug and I'm just so happy to see you alive and happy and 'sousy.' said Mabel "fastly" rambling on in one breath about her quest her the past few days.

"Dude..." said Sous with a look of amazement, "so your like a time-traveling superhero then, right!?"

"I gue-" Mabel was interrupted by Sous who had his arms out in front of him like he was flying, running around the gift-shop while bumping into expensive-looking "yeti sightings" plates and humming the Superman theme song quite loudly.

Mabel was groaning and hitting her head against the checkout counter while she heard someone else groan quite loudly. Sous, who was still causing a ruckus, decided it was a good idea to roll on the floor and into boxes of cheap knock-offs. Dipper suddenly emerged into the gift-shop rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Hey, do you mind keeping it down you guys - I'm trying to sleep." said Dipper with pink-eyes from him rubbing them so hard.

"D-Dipper...?" Mabel stuttered as she looked at him in shock.


End file.
